


Nice Melody, Melody

by The_Sad_Umbreon



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 23:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18537952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Sad_Umbreon/pseuds/The_Sad_Umbreon
Summary: A pokemon fan fiction with a song I wrote (for an rp at first) Her name is Melody Heart she was born at the same time as her twin: Star (who's an umbreon) hatched they were born with the same mark (my account picture) on opposite sides (Star's front right paw Melody's left hand)





	Nice Melody, Melody

So I was sitting on a bench in my home town with my umbreon twin: Star and I decide to sing my song or at least one of my songs.

"this song is called" I say "...protection..."

" Trustworthy world protect

The sweet ones

The not so sweet ones

The ones who care for both

The lil ones

The big ones

The ones who care for both

The cute ones

The not so cute ones

The ones who care for both

The weak ones

The strong ones

The ones who care for both

The dreamer ones

The realistic ones

The ones who care for both

The great ones

The not so great ones

The ones who care for both

The humans

The pokemon

The ones who care for both

Trustworthy world protect them all " I sing then notice all the people round me and I sigh, and think 'so they now know'

they all say "that was a wonderful melody, Melody"

"thanks" I say shrugging


End file.
